comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouse Guard
Mouse Guard is published by Archaia Studios Press. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 #3: 27 Feb 2008 Current Issue :Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 #4: 04 Dec 2008 Next Issue :Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 #5: Dec 2008? Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 #3 Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 #2 Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 #1 Past Storylines Fall: 1152 Collections Hardcovers *'Mouse Guard: Fall: 1152' - Collects the first six-issue mini-series. "In the world of Mouse Guard, mice struggle to live safely and prosper amongst harsh conditions and a host of predators. Thus the Mouse Guard was formed: more than just soldiers that fight off intruders, they are guides for common mice looking to journey without confrontation from one hidden village to another. The Guard patrol borders, find safeways and paths through dangerous territories and treacherous terrain, watch weather patterns, and keep the mouse territories free of predatory infestation. They do so with fearless dedication so that they might not just exist, but truly live. Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam, three such Guardsmice, are dispatched to find a missing merchant mouse that never arrived at his destination. Their search for the missing mouse reveals much more than they expect, as they stumble across a traitor in the Guard's own ranks." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932386572 Trade Paperbacks *'Mouse Guard: Fall: 1152' - Collects the first six-issue mini-series. "In the world of Mouse Guard, mice struggle to live safely and prosper amongst harsh conditions and a host of predators. Thus the Mouse Guard was formed: more than just soldiers that fight off intruders, they are guides for common mice looking to journey without confrontation from one hidden village to another. The Guard patrol borders, find safeways and paths through dangerous territories and treacherous terrain, watch weather patterns, and keep the mouse territories free of predatory infestation. They do so with fearless dedication so that they might not just exist, but truly live. Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam, three such Guardsmice, are dispatched to find a missing merchant mouse that never arrived at his destination. Their search for the missing mouse reveals much more than they expect, as they stumble across a traitor in the Guard's own ranks." - WorldCat - ISBN 0345496868 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: David Peterson. Publishing History First published in 2006. A black and white version of the first issue was self-published by Peterson though ComiXpres in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 #5: Oct 2008 :Mouse Guard: Winter: 1152 #6: Jan 2009 News & Features * 01 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080801-MouseGuard.html A Man and His Mice: David Petersen on Mouse Guard] * 26 Feb 2008 - Process... (David Peterson) * 18 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/19/Mouse-Guard-with-David-Petersen Episode 18: Mouse Guard with David Petersen] (audio) * 25 Jul 2007 - 10 Questions with David Petersen * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/005300916.cfm The Mouse in Winter] * 27 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10990 Petersen Revisits His Rodents In Mouse Guard: Winter 1152] * 16 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=727&Itemid=57 Fighting for Mouse Guard: An Interview with David Petersen] Links *Archaia Studios Press - Publisher's Website *Mouse Guard by David Peterson - Official Website *wikipedia:Mouse Guard Category:Adventure Category:Furry